Isla del Oceano
Isla del Oceano, "Island of the Ocean", is a legendary and mysterious island that was said to be created by Poseidon long ago. Within it lies the Tower of the Seas: the place where the Sea Gods from around the world meet to discuss the current happenings in the ocean and decide how to handle it. The ancient island is the rumored location of the Legend Sword. Location The location of the island is so far unknown, for Poseidon made it only for Sea Gods to know. But it is said to be near World's End, far beyond the Uncharted Waters. The island is also said to be in the exact center between the Realm of the Living and Davy Jones' Locker. The Island is also known as the Land within the Maelstrom, for the island is surrounded by a very large maelstrom that helps keep intruders out. Geography The island's landscape is mostly made up of sand and rocks. But parts of the Island is flooded, so there are reefs and few fishes swimming around. The only known building in the island is the Tower of the Seas. The island is also rumored to be surrounded by fog and mists from time to time. Tower of the Seas Deep in the center of the land, lies the Tower of the Seas, the meeting place of the Sea Gods. This ancient temple-like tower use to be a part of Atlantis. But when Atlantis sank to the bottom of the ocean thousand of years ago, only this piece remains intact. Poseidon decide it would be best serve as a meeting place for him and other Sea Gods around the world to discuss the ocean's stability, and make new laws of the ocean. But the Sea Gods knew that it would be only a matter of time until someone learns how to get pass the maelstrom and enters the temple. So they have their servants create numerous traps and puzzles to stop mortals from reaching the top of the tower, or stop them from gaining what lies in the basement.﻿ At the top of the tower is the Court of Oceanus. This room is where the Sea Gods meet each other and discuss the matter of the ocean. It is also where they settle disputes and disagreements. The Sea Gods will meet here once every decade. But if something important happens, which is very often, they will make an exception. There is also a secret chamber below the Court of Oceanus. This chamber is called the Mahri Nui Kini, meaning Great Sea Temple. This sacred chamber acts as a storage for many ancient sea items. It also acts as a library for many books, scrolls, and tablets that are filled with the seas' history and legends. At the bottom of the tower is the hidden basement. This place is said to be the room where the Legend Sword was placed in. Inhabitants Even though the location and landscape of Isla de Oceano makes it sound uninhabitable, it does serve as a home to mainly sea people. They all mainly live in underwater chambers and domes that is beneath the Tower of the Seas. Humans sometimes live in the island when they get washed up by the maelstrom, but it is unknown if they can survive or not. Some Inhabitants Members Includes: *Surviving Atlanteans *Mer-Folk *Sea Tribes of Marine Animal like Humanoids. *Sea Gods *Humans(Undetermined) *Tritons (Poseidon's Army) *Various Marine Life (Underwater Chambers Only) Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Locations Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO